MrMonk gets robbed
by laalaalaa
Summary: AS. Monk gets robbed and stays at Sharonas
1. Default Chapter

i dont own anything...

-

Monk was ringing Sharonas bell when he saw it. The pink /red striped sweater from hell. Just then the door opened and a strange man greeted him "Hi, can I help you?"

"Uhm..yes , yes ..it..mis..mismatches..could you , could you..Sharona?"

The man smiled and called "honey". Seconds later Sharona appeared in the doorway.

"Adrian , are you okay?"

"No, the w-woman over there, her sweater is pink and red."

"So?"

"It-it clashes, shes wearing two dead lobsters, two deas mismatching lobsters."

"What do you want me to do?Go over there and tell her to buy a new sweater because an insane germophobic thinks its ugly?"

"N-no...would you?"

She just gave him a look. The strange man interrupted them." Hi, You must be Adrian , Im Tim , nice to meet you." he winked at Sharona "The sweater does look kinda nice , doesnt it?  
It suits her:"

Tim thought it suited her.Hah, Tim thought the red/pink lobster massacre suited her! he couldnt stand him...Because he likes clashing things and ...and..his hand was way too low on Sharonas hip.  
Shell catch something from him like...like the cooties or something..a-and then he himself wouldnt be able to touch her anymore.  
Not like he had done that too often , but he ever wanted to.Even if she did have the cooties he wanted to...with gloves, of course.  
Gloves are good.

"Adrian?" Sharona stepped out of Tims protective touch and towards him. " See, the woman is gone, problem solved!" She smiled.

He liked her smile."We have to go, Stottlemeyer expects us at two. You ready?"

She briefly kissed Tim, Monk flinched, she didnt notice. "Lets go"

-

It was midnight as the bell rang again. She opened the door to reveal a terrified, thrown-off looking Adrian. He clutched a picture od Trudy to his chest.She immediately grew concerned.

"Adrian, whats wrong?"

He swayed slightly as he said " I was r-robbed. everything is b-broken , a-and messed up and c-crooked.They smashed all the pictures of Tr..."

"Oh my god , Come in"She gently put an arm around his back and guided him to the couch. She sat with him , never once breaking the contact.

"Are you okay ? Did you call stottlemeyer?"

"N-not yet , i just nedded..."

A pj-bottom clad Tim appeared from Sharonas bedroom." Honey, whats wrong?"

Now Monk looked even more thrown -off than before." I ah, shouldnt be here"  
He stood, twitching, shaking Sharonas hand off.

"Ill call Stottlemeyer, I´ll manage!"

He turned to leave.

"Hah, you cant even choose your own socks!"She pushed him back down.  
" You are staying!"

As usual he obeyed her.  
-

please review and tell me what you think.  
i know where i want to go with this but write your ideas:) 


	2. ch2

He was in the kitchen, cleaning and lining her spoons, thinking about why anyone wouldnt throw out plastic forks and why he always ended up staying at her house , as she tentatively approached him.

That was another thing that just captivates him. She would be tough and strong and...well loud but she could also be very gentle and caring.  
That he got to see that side of her...it just captivates him.

"Do you want anything ?" she asked " I can make you dinner! Your favorite - boiled, not-touching whatever...

She wanted to do something for him...hug him to make things better , ... she knows he wouldnt let her , he needs to deal with things himself first. But he´s tougher than anyone thinks , especially than he himself thinks.

He shook his head "Nah, I´m good, ..you need to get 1 more of everything, though-well 2 of everything actually -to make things...even"

"Huh?"

"With Tim being here and all , you need to stock up on cutlery"...and antiseptic and barbwire ..and...

"Adrian" she took another step towards him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.  
"he doesnt live here ,you know ,and even if he did i think he would survive without his personal fork."

he slowly turned around and gazed into her eyes. They are really pretty and...so entirely focused on him.

He opens his mouth to say something he knows he shouldnt because it might change things and changes are...bad, as someone clears his throat.

She turned around, startled .

"Sharona , you coming to bed?" Tim looked at her expectantly.

She dragged him into the hallway.

"we have to sleep on the couch tonight" she states.

"What ? Why? " he asks , a little too loud maybe.

" Because Adrian needs space and clean sheets. I cleaned the couch like 3 weeks ago , he cant stay there!"

"So? Thats no big deal ,hes a grown man!"

"it is a big deal " she stressed , her tone increasing ,then she hissed " he gets the bed, okay"

Yeah thats effective , Monk thought, stand like 3 ft. away from me and yell like a drowning person for a lifeboat but oh don´t forget to lower your voice at the END of the conversation!  
He smirked, thats so Sharona.

he stepped in the hallway to save what was left of his dignity.  
"uhm Sharona I think I´ll lie down, Im really tired, could you get me a blanket?"

She looked at him , puzzled "what for?"

"for, you know, the couch!"

She tilted her head " you and the couch and a 3 week pile of dust , you sure?"

"You heard him, he says hell take the couch , now come to bed" Tim whispers.

She watches Monk for a moment in thought . He smiled - or what he thought was his best imitation- for her.

As she returns with the blankets, sheets and pillows she asks again "you sure you don´t want the bed, cause you can have it, you know?"

he wouldn´t want to sleep in a bed the cooties-guy had been in.  
"stop worrying , you sound like me!" he smiled again, genuinely this time as he crawled into the makeshift bed.  
"Good Night!"

She lingers a bit longer than she should , lightly touches his arm before leaving and whispers "Good night"  
what do you think?  
no stutter )  
please review 


	3. ch3

Vacuum!he needs to vacuum something. Its night, he cant sleep and all he can think of are broken pictures.

He carefully tiptoes his way over to her bedroom in order to find just any kind of cleaning utensils.

At the door he briefly hesitates , afraid of what he might find.But driven by natural curiosity and the need to ...well clean, he carefully opens the door.

Shes perfect.Thats all he can think of as he stares down on her sleeping form.The way her hair frames her face and her hand lightly rests on her forehead,is just perfect...except for the pair of arms tightly squeezing her body.

He tries to ignore the feeling of jealousy, lingering just under the surface but threatening to swallow him.  
As he briefly wonders what it feels to be the person at the end of those arms,his eyes finally settle on the vacuum cleaner.

Die 3 week pile of dust! he thinks, only two more steps!

"Adrian?" her sleep-ladden voice whispers.

Damn!Busted!

"What are you doing in here?"

He turns around , twitching, trying to decide wether her comment is based on anger or just curiosity "Vacuum.The whole 3 week pile of dust thing..."

She carefully detangels herself from the way too possessive pair of arms.

"Come on" she grabs his hand and pulls him into the living room."Leave it!" she croaks as he fleetingly gazed at the vacuum cleaner.

The funny thing is he doesnt even register that he didnt reach his destination because he´s utterly focused on the warm hand,now firmly gripping his. 

They sit on his bed...couch.

"Whats wrong?"she gently prods,caressing the back of his hand.

"oh, nothing" he lies, tries to lie.

"come on , talk to me" she tries again.

He shakes his head , grimacing "Its nothing!"

She looks at him again, trying to read his thoughts.

"Okay, so what do you want to do then? You are not going to clean, because im staying with you and I dont plan on doing things ive successfully been avoiding for weeks.Especially not at a time normal people do that funny little thing called sleep"  
DAMN , she chastised herself "sorry about thatnormal" couldnt your brain be ahead of your mouth..just once..

As much as he hates showing vulnerability at that moment , he just cant hold it all in any more.  
"Why do I have to be so incapeable?"he asks , eyes brimming with tears.

"What? Thats not true , you are not.."

He doesnt even hear her, just goes on rambling "I vowed to keep her safe and I broke my promise and now I couldnt even protect her pictures! I am just so sick of it!"She instantly knew who she was.

Her hand momentarily lets go of his but only seconds later he can feel her arms encircling him, caressing his back,stoking his neck.  
"Thats not true and you know it!nobody could have done anything different!"

he doesnt acknowledge the fact shes talking."I wanted to make it up to her -yea,like I could-by protecting our home, kepping things ...organized, b-but..."

"Sssh..." she kisses his cheek, nose, eyes, temple, anything within her reach, tears forming in her eyes as well.

She finally reaches his mouth and lets her lips caress his.

Feeling him deepen the kiss, something in the back of her mind acknowledges the fact that hes actually kissing her back.  
germs, needles, milk, death, snakes, mushrooms, heights, crowds, elevators-in that order-fearing Adrian is kissing her back!

She refuses to think about that now, knowing that if she let go, only the tiniest bit, hed draw back and that would be it!

Just then the same something as before niggles again, so she did let go then , immediately handing him a wipe from the nearby table.

A blessing and a curse he used to say , but as he reluctantly dabs the corners of his mouth , as much as he tries, he cant think of one blessing aspect .

It doesnt matter that he wipes his mouth because shes not looking at him anyway!

But when she finally does, he knows what shes going to say before she even opens her mouth.

"Listen, that was way out of line...it just .should never have happened!"

please , please review!

 þÿ ÿÿÿÿ²Z¤ žÑ¤ ÀO¹2º Quill96 Story Group Class ÿÿÿÿ ô9²q   y;  y;  ; y; 


	4. ch4

"Listen, that was way out of line...it just .should never have happened!I am really sorry!"she rushed , head down , not daring to look up.

"Okay" he hopes that thats what people normally answer to this..."It was a mistake , only due to the circumstances!" he says,  
trying to assure himself that he he didnt momentarily forget about all his problems when she kissed him because his heart was fluttering and his stomach flopped like crazy.

"yeah , I was just trying to comfort you" and didnt feel anything and didnt feel anything...

"And it worked...see..."that fake smile thing was really coming in handy lately - didnt she teach him that?

"I just dont want us to be..awkward or anything...I care, you know...not to mention that you pay me , ahah!"ridiculously weak joke!

"Nah, were good-better, were ...brilliant" He should definitely spend less time cleaning and more time learning how to tell a proper lie!

Yet something about the way he conveyed that must have been good because she smiles and retakes her seat next to him " want to watch Tv?"

"uhm, sure!"

As she switched on the TV she turns to him, face suddenly seriuos again."You have to stop blaming yourself!  
Trudys death and the break-in were really not your fault!Trust me!"she stressed

" I do" and he does but hes sure that these things are indeed his fault...but she thinks they arent , and she sometimes is right about things!  
-

They are still watching the same stupid programme she turned on over fifty minutes ago. she so "loved" that show and he just endures it because shes been falling asleep right after the beginning and now her head rests on his shoulder...and he doesnt want to move and keeps watching and well ..suffering.

As his eyelids finally grow heavy he reaches for her hand ,interlocking their fingers and placing the joined pair softly on his lap ,  
before he finally drifts into sleep.

The whole night the remain in that exact same position - her head resting on his shoulder, their interwined fingers resting on his lap.

the same position Tim finds them in the next morning.He felt a pang of jealousy as he notices how they just...fit. He cant help but wonder if he himself and Sharona ever looked anything like that. Aah, that Monk guy is a freak!He touches her shoulder to wake her up.

She does, stretching, massaging her stiff neck as she finally analyzes the situation.  
shes holding handds-holding hands?when did that happen-with Adrian on the couch where she obviuosly stayed the night and a very upset looking Tim looms over her.

"whats going on?" he demands

" Uh, nothing , why?" Denial and daze are the perfect foundation for a credible lie.

he stutters , points at her, points at him " care to explain that?"

"He couldnt sleep and needed someone to talk to, so i stayed up with him..that is until i fell asleep..."

"Did anything happen?" he studies her carefully.

"Come on, you know how he is, he hates sleeping on a dirty couch and is petrified of touching people or people touching him."

"Well he didnt seem to have a problem sleeping on the couch and he certainly wasnt petrified to touch you!"

She ignores the pleasureable warmth his last words brought forth..wasnt petrified to touch you.  
"oh come on"she hates that, she doesnt want to lie , she doesnt want Tim to interrupt whatever was going on here , but right now she cant deal with anything, she just woke up and needs coffeine..intravenous!

So she trots to the kitchen , Tim close behind, casting one last glance at Adrian, still sleeping, smiling-smiling-leaning into the now empty space where her body had been.  
-

Breakfast was...interesting.Adrian was nervous , Tim edgy and she was ignoring both of them, cursing Benji for leaving so early.  
Why do you go through the trouble of labour if kids are never around when you need them?

Just the Tim cleared his throat, looking very smug and pleased with himself and said "You know Adrian , I could set you up!I know a really nice lady, she has issues , too!"

Monk couldnt even begin to tell how incredibly stupid and...surreal this whole situation was!

" are you insane?" Thank God for Sharona!

"No, listen, shes troubled as well, shes a kleptomaniac!"

Monk could see the anger rising in Sharona."Hey, hey, I might even go out with her - I´ll just hide my wallet ..and my keys ..and wont tell her my name..or my address. It´s a good start actually , who knows I might even get remarried!"

She looked at him , somewhat surprised but proud that he was even quicker than her.  
"That was funny! Who knows , maybe all that time I spend with you is finally paying off...speaking of payments.."

Tim interrupted their bickering again" Why dont you give it a shot, shes really nice except for that stealing thing!"

"he doesnt need dates , he has me !" Sharona snapped. Whoops!There goes her mouth again, leaving no time for the brain to catch up.

"Do I?" he asks, looking very solemn.

Mortified by the direction the conversation suddenly had taken she decided to downplay it "Sure, as long as you keep those cheques coming!"

Carrying the empty plates to the sink she asked"What do you have to do today?"

"I am seeing dr. Kroeger at eleven.."

"Freak" Tim muttered

"and then Ill go and clean my appartement."

"Okay then lets go!" she was already at the door as she hollered "Bye" to Tim and Monk couldnt suppress a smile acknowledging the fact that Tim didnt get a kiss this time!

-

They were standing next to her station wagon in front of dr.Kroegers building.

"Ill pick you up again in an hour, okay?"

"okay"He took one step towards the building , one step back, shuffled, twitched, grimaced, shuffled some more, then quickly bend down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.  
Blushing he turned around and feld into the building.

-

i dont know , what do you think?  
review, pleaaaaaaaaase:)

 þÿ ÿÿÿÿ²Z¤ žÑ¤ ÀO¹2º Quill96 Story Group Class ÿÿÿÿ ô9²q   y;   y;   ;  y;  


	5. ch5

Theyre in his appartement, hes picking up and straightening things, shes looking at his stuff and occasionally and aking him "why the hell hes keeping that junk for". 

His hour at dr. Kroegers hadnt been very useful. He wanted to talk about Sharona , and Tim, and him..and Sharona and him but it came out as a fanatic speech about the importance of bleach.

"You want to keep that?" she asks, coming up to him ,stepping over a broken vase.

"No!"he says , not turning around from his attempt to remove a very persistent stain from the wall.

"But why? Its perfectly fine!" she asks, now standing right behind him.

"because.." he says, forgetting why, as he turns around and stares down on her so pretty and suddenly so close face .

They are still staring at each other and she leans into him and suddenly their lips are touching again.  
He deepens the kiss and her arms come up to lock behind his neck as his tongue seeks entrance to her mouth.  
Still unsure what to do with his hands and where to touch her , she guids them to rest on her hips.  
It doesnt take long for them to start travelling, though.  
he roams and explores as the kiss increases and turns way more passionate.

They finally come up for air.  
"Moist wipe?" she asks him, still securely wrapped in his arms.

"Maybe.."he shakes his head and nodds at the same time.

"How about that?" she asks and reaches up to gently brush his lips with her thumb and place another soft kiss on his lips.  
"There, you okay?"

"uh, fine" he still wants a wipe..or- no, no he doesnt as he looks into her eyes and thinks that if hes going to die from that hell die happy..overjoyed!

"another mistake?" he asks as he reluctantly lets go of her.

"No!", quietly "no..."

But there stil is one thing she has to know "ahm, the way you were touching me before..so freely..does it mean anything?  
I mean, dou you..have ..feelings for me?"she was trying real hard to pass it off as a purely curious question, unwilling to admit that his answer was going to change everything - she knows how much he hates changes...

How was he supposed to answer to that?  
"I - might love you.." Oh, real smooth! When he finally learned how to lie hell maybe find the time to take a rhetoric class!

" You might?"

He was now doing so many thinga at once , she was getting sore just watching him. He twitched, writhed, nodded, flinched, shakes his head..

"Adrian!"

He blinked and then mumbled " I do"

She grinned so hard, he feared the corners of her mouths might shake hands at the back of her head.

as she opens her mouth to say something a car comes to screeching halt in front of his building .  
looking out of the window they recognize Tim stepping out of that car.

He was like that stupid gym teacher: always expect him when you least expect him..or anything like that!

She fleetingly smiled at him and said "wait for me" as she left his appartement.

oooooooooook, you know what I´m going to say:pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review:)


	6. end

Monk looks out of the window and watches them yell at each other...indirectly.They never actually yelled at each other.  
First, Tim yelled at her, pointing somewhere in the direction of Monks appartement, then she yelled at him and as he opened his mouth again , she yelled some more and slapped him.

Monk was really tempted to go down there and be , well loud, too ...maybe not too loud , though..he hates that. More like an angry.  
whisper! But she told him to "wait there".He likes to do what she says because hes staring down on a graphic display of what happens when people dont.

As the yelling continues his eyes start to wander and come to rest on an object, framed and burried in a pile of"junk"next to his kitchen counter.  
He turns, leaving the window and the war of the roses behind .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She knows something is very wrong the moment she enters his appartement again.Carefully stepping around a broken chair she finds him standing at the counter, shoulders sagged, staring down on his old wedding picture.

"Adrian?" she calls out, careful as not to startle him.

He spins around giving her the deer-in-the-headlight...floodlight..face to face with something brighter look.

She reaches out , unwilling to give him the chance to close himself off.

shes not quick enough, he takes a step back "about what I said before...I..dont...That´s not a good idea"  
He lets his fingers caress the battered frame.

"you said you loved me.." her voice suddenly sounding a lot weaker than she remembers it being.

He keeps his head down "I lied" What the hell was wrong with him?obviously he was indeed able to lie..about lying!  
The master of irony strikes again.

She felt the tears forming in her eyes but was determined to not let him see that. Gathering every bit of self -control she posessed , she said " oh..ok , I guess I quit then , you know under those circumctances...no I want you to fire me ,Ill at least have a dismissal wage .."she trailed off .choking she turned, making her way to the door.

"What about Tim?"he asked, stopping her retreat .He knows the saying about the cat being killed and all but he needs to know if they could have been...

"Why do you care?" she whispered , her back to him.

"please..."he pleaded , equally quiet.

Slowly she turned around "I get lonely ,too, you know . It wasnt easy , though, he just wouldnt measure up to..."

me? then again there certainly wasnt a lot to measure up to. A roll could do that. yet...

" it feels like I´m cheating on her..."

Suddenly this whole scene made sense to her. His faithfulness was part of the reason why she loved him but she just wouldnt compete with Trudy...she couldnt.

"Adrian" she said, crossing the room again to stand in front of him " what do you want me to do?"

Being that close to her ...he felt the familiar urge to touch her " I want you to help me to move on"

"we will find a way. Shes a big part of your life , a part that i love you for"

She loved him! hah! She really did love him...not the cooties guy!Please, Trudy be happy for me.

He couldnt contain himself anymore and fiercley hugged her, lifting her off the ground .Kissing the top of her head , he said "I couldnt not love you ..or wouldnt not want want to..or.."

She giggled and stroked his ear " I get you!"

Snaking her arms around his neck she started kissing him . Gentle at first but with steadily increasing force.  
He hungrily kisssed her back, holding her to him, wanting to create as much contact as possible.  
She presssed against him , the sudden release of energy making her dizzy.  
He loved the feeling of her tongue caressing his, their first kiss had left him craving that sensation.

She reluctantly broke the kiss , smiling up at him " So, does that mean you can start dating again? Cause I know a really cute blond.  
She recently broke up with her boyfriend and I know for a fact that shes intrested in you!"

He traced her lips with his forefinger "That kleptomaniac?"his finger moved on to caress the side of her face.

"She is planning to steal something , i dont know, like your heart..."she plants a quick kiss on his mouth.

He grinned at her " tell her its not available anymore!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He is still petrified of touching people or people touching him. It makes her feel special in a weird sort of way that he touches her without any restraint but shouts for a wipe everytime somebody accidentally brushes his jacket.

With them being so close and so intimately together he has a really hard time maintaining his obsessions.she makes him try things she has cooked..like touching things..or things containing milk, keeping the spoon to his mouth, an evil smile on her lips,  
patiently waiting until he tries.When he starts grumbling she kisses him and he forgets that he should be queasy.

He is sneaky , though and cleans , organizes and centers when shes not looking. Now that he has the key to her house she cant find anything because things are..alphabetically ordered.

Everytime they walk down the street and he sees a creep checking out his Sharona he places his hand way to low on her hip and gives them his best triumphnat smile...anxious grimace, whatever.

He wouldnt want to change a thing ...well maybe that very extraterrestrial mincemeat she cooks...but apart from that , he´s happy.

The end

There, done!

huh, what do you think ?

same ol, same ol pleaaaaaaaase review!

 þÿ ÿÿÿÿ²Z¤ žÑ¤ ÀO¹2º Quill96 Story Group Class ÿÿÿÿ ô9²q   y;  y;  ; y; 


End file.
